Pain in a lifeless soul
by Shinikami Dragon
Summary: This is the sequel to Tears of a lonely wolf! I hope you people enjoy this! This is talking about a few years later, how Keiko deals with life without Hiei. Does Hiei come back? Sumarry sucks, but this is as good as the first one! I hope! RR People! Big


Sandra: I finally decided to do a sequel, I'm not sure if it is as good as Tears of the Lonely Wolf because that just came out of the blue, nothing I thought about! Well, I hope you like this just as much! And I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my fanfic! Arigato!  
  
=^o^=__________________________^O^___________________________=^o^=  
  
  
  
Pain in the Lifeless Soul  
  
  
  
*Yusuke*  
  
Today's my 20th birthday! Everyone's here! All my schoolmates, and one or two teachers. My girlfriend, Botan. Yukina and Kurama. Kuwabara, Koenma, and Keiko. I look at Keiko, she's changed ever since that little incident at her house, it's really sad to see her this way, everyday she just sits at the window, with the expressionless face of hers, her hair has grown out long, she keeps it pulled back in a nice braid, she prefers to dress in dark colours, mainly black. She never speaks or smiles now, and she always tends to hold onto that black pearled necklace she received 3 years ago, she didn't tell us who it's from, but she never says anything to us anymore.  
  
I continue to think of all the changes Keiko went through when all of a sudden, the lights dimmed and the cake was brought out with lit candles by my Botan and Yukina, everyone started to sing, I was so happy, I just paid attention to this instead.  
  
"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Yusuke! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang together, when the cake was put on the table, Botan held my hand and said, "Make a wish and blow out the candles!" I smiled, looked around at everyone when I saw Keiko still sitting at the windowsill playing with her necklace, then a wish got me and I closed my eyes. I wish Keiko would become what she used to be. And with that wish, I blew out the candles. The lights turned back on and Botan and Yukina started to cut the cake for everyone. I took two, one for Keiko and myself.  
  
*Keiko*  
  
I look out into the streets, I'm still the same from 2 years before, only this time, I'm lifeless, no point in going back the way I was when not everything was how it used to be. I looked at the black pearl Hiei gave to me two years back, I wait every night for him to come, but I always fall asleep and never know.  
  
Suddenly the lights dimmed and everyone started to sing, I just looked at them, they're so stupid, celebration is nothing, it's just a place full of people laughing and chatting cheerfully, and having lots of food and drink.  
  
When the lights turned back on, I saw something in front of my face, a cake, I look at the cake then followed the arm which lead to no other than Yusuke, then I turned back to the cake, "Have some." He said, I took the cake and then looked at Yusuke, he smiled at me, "Why are you giving me this? You know I don't enjoy eating stuff like this." I said to him in monotone, his face just dropped and he said, "Can't you just lighten up a bit Keiko? You're at my birthday party, and here, I want everyone smiling and having fun!" He must think I'm stupid, "I didn't come here cause I wanted to, my brother insisted I came, and he dragged me here." I said to him.  
  
He just rolled his eyes and walked over to Botan, I put the cake to one side and sighed, I looked up at the clock, it was 10:00, and it was already dark, I best go home, even though I'm lifeless, I still keep my grades up, it's just to keep my mum and dad happy, even though they're not happy with me myself.  
  
I get off the windowsill, walk through the packed up crowd, to the door and exited the stuffy apartment.  
  
*Yusuke*  
  
I watch Keiko leave, I can't stop her, and she never tells you what she's going to do, not anymore. I noticed that Botan was watching as well and she said, "I really miss the old Keiko." I nodded in agreement, I smile at Botan and said, "One thing I don't miss are those slaps she use to give me!"  
  
Botan laughed and shook her head, "Honestly Yusuke, I really think that this whole Hiei gone missing has really affected Keiko! Look at her! She's practically a whole new Hiei herself!" My girlfriend said to me in concern, my eyes went wide, I just realised that myself.  
  
"We better enjoy your party, you still got school tomorrow, and I really hate it when I wake up to find you still asleep beside me, honestly, I've seen you do that for the past 3 years!" she moaned in a childish voice, I laughed and took her out into the crowd to party.  
  
=^o^= Next Morning =^o^=  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
In English class, Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara constantly ranted on until their teacher spoke up, "Now, I'm sure everyone in the class has finished their poems, because from the amount of chatting and noise I can hear, I'd say so. Now, who would like to read out their poems? You might as well get it over and done with, because I'm hearing everyone's in the class before you all go!" Everyone groaned, so the teacher went through the register until it came to Keiko's name, "Keiko, come up to the front and read out your poem! It best is on the subject unlike the first lot that we already had." After the teacher said that, most people including Yusuke started rubbing out what they've written and changed it, "Remember class, that it is a poem based on your life." The teacher added because she can't stand another poem written wrong.  
  
She nodded at Keiko and Keiko read out what she wrote, the class obviously stopped to listen.  
  
"Born in sunshine, living in daylight.  
  
Everyone around me  
  
Are all smiling gleefully  
  
I was once just as happy as those sorts of sights.  
  
Then when I met darkness itself.  
  
I felt scared  
  
Its eyes were flaring red.  
  
But it made me realise that life was like myself.  
  
I prefer the darkness, the gloominess and emptiness.  
  
Darkness left my side  
  
It left me with a broken heart and a lifeless soul,  
  
Yes, I was left in pain, just hollow and lifeless."  
  
Keiko nodded as a sign that she finished, the teacher just sat there wide eyed along with a few other students, "Very.interesting Keiko, the tone you used went well with your poem."  
  
Keiko nodded and headed for her seat, while the rest of the class performed their own work, until the bell went, everyone started to scramble out of the class when the teacher yelled at the top of her lungs, "Get back in NOW!" Everyone ran back in and scrambled into his or her seats, coarse Keiko was still sitting there already.  
  
"Now, I will assign you homework before you leave. This homework is to write a poem you would say to someone. Someone special." And everyone scribbled it down before running out.  
  
=^o^ At Yusuke's house =^o^=  
  
*Keiko*  
  
The only reason I'm here is because my mum and dad practically begged me to go over, I don't come here on my own free will, but my parents INSISTED I come, so I'm here for a stupid sleepover. But the sleepover was mainly for homework.  
  
Everyone was sitting around writing poems for someone special, it was obvious that Yusuke wrote it for Botan and Kurama wrote it for Yukina. Kuwabara decided to write for his cat. I looked at my note pad in a very annoyed way, I haven't got a clue who I'm going to write my poem for, obviously for my mum and dad, but that's not something I'm good at either. I sighed, and turned to the back of my book, I looked at the picture of everyone, then my eyes darted for him, "Hiei." I whisper, I turn back to my blank page and was trying to work, but my mind kept flicking back to Hiei, I wrote down the first few lines but didn't know how to finish off, finally I gave in, everyone was asleep and I joined them, but only I was in a dreamless slumber,  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
The window to Yusuke's house opened and suddenly a black figure stepped in, it had a black outfit on, with a black piece of material covering his face only to show his blood red eyes, then there was his black spiky hair with a white star on it, it was Hiei.  
  
He stepped silently over to Keiko keeping his aura low, he picked up the pad.  
  
*Hiei*  
  
I came back from Makai and decided I should check on Keiko, I haven't seen her since I dropped off that gift and note for her, I bet she probably forgot about me, but I should at least check on her. I went to her house and looked through the window, she wasn't there. Must be at Yusuke's.  
  
I jump from tree to tree and finally came to the house, looked through and saw everyone asleep there, I crept in quietly and kept my aura low, slowly, I made my way to Keiko, I saw her holding onto the pearl necklace I gave her back a few years, then I saw in her other hand was a pen, and a notepad by her side, I picked it up and read what she wrote down.  
  
'In my sleep you plague me with your retreating figure  
  
In the daylight I wait for you to return to me  
  
I changed for you  
  
I went from lightness to darkness.  
  
I never left you when everyone did  
  
I went after you as you left into the midnight sonata  
  
I didn't give in because I know you're out there somewhere  
  
And I hold onto the gift you gave me when I was scared.  
  
I don't know if I did something or not  
  
But I wish you would forgive me if it were wrong  
  
I cry in sorrow as I wake up in yet another painful sleep  
  
The pain within me, the pain in a lifeless soul.'  
  
I turned my attention back to Keiko, "Is she talking about me?" I ask myself in a whisper, I look at her face, it was so lifeless, it wasn't the same one I used to see. I gently took the pen out of her hand and wrote up something in the notepad, stroked her hair then trailed it down her cheek before taking my leave.  
  
*Keiko*  
  
I felt something touch me, I open my eyes and saw the curtains move slightly, my eyes widened and I quickly ran to the window, it was closed.that must mean."Hiei was here." I said, I sighed as I couldn't see anything outside, so I went back to my notepad.  
  
I picked it up and headed for the windowsill, I sat there, looking at the pearl on my chest, the moonlight made it glisten, I pulled off the ribbon which held my braid in place, it fell loosely.  
  
I looked at my notepad when I saw something written after where I left off, I read the whole thing to myself.  
  
'In my sleep you plague me with your retreating figure  
  
In the daylight I wait for you to return to me  
  
I changed for you  
  
I went from lightness to darkness.  
  
I never left you when everyone one did  
  
I went after you as you left into the midnight sonata  
  
I didn't give in because I know you're out there somewhere  
  
And I hold onto the gift you gave me when I was scared.  
  
I don't know if I did something or not  
  
But I wish you would forgive me if it were wrong  
  
I cry in sorrow as I wake up in yet another painful sleep  
  
The pain within me; the pain in a lifeless soul.  
  
I know that you're waiting for me  
  
As I am waiting for you  
  
But until I can let it all go  
  
I will not be able to see you again.  
  
I know your face has changed  
  
Maybe physically maybe mentally  
  
But your personality  
  
Is still kept the same no matter what you will be.  
  
I'll wait for you until the end of time  
  
I'll wait for you in my sleep  
  
I'll wait for you even when you see me in the night  
  
I'll wait for you, but I don't understand why.  
  
I'm in love with a lonely wolf that I see  
  
The lonely wolf I call Hiei.'  
  
I look at the writing over again and felt my tears fall freely down my cheeks, I wish you would see me when I'm awake Hiei, I miss you too much! Don't you understand?  
  
=^o^= the next day in English =^o^=  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
"Ok, Keiko, come up and read me your poem, seeing as you are the last one left, everyone seemed very eager to read their poems, especially Yusuke." The teacher said making a weird facial at Yusuke.  
  
Keiko nodded and headed up to the front, she recited her poem, but everyone can hear the feelings inside it, when she finished she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and turned to the teacher and asked, "May I return to my seat?" She nodded, just as she wiped a tear away from her eye.  
  
Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara were in pure shock, "Oh my god, all of this is all over Hiei!" Yusuke said, Kurama just nodded, and Kuwabara looked like he was ready to faint.  
  
*Keiko*  
  
I head for my seat at the back of the classroom and closed my eyes, hoping my tears wouldn't spill at anytime. I hear a little noise above me, but don't bother to check, it was quite silent anyway, so it was probably the wind or something.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked down at my pad, which I put on my desk when I saw a weird looking flower, like a combination of a lily, a dandelion and a rose. I then look up at the roof and saw nothing there, I look down at my desk when I also noticed a note just under the flower, I picked it up and read it in my head.  
  
'Keiko,  
  
I see you get emotional over the poem I finished for you. I could tell it was about me, but I don't understand why you weep for me, you're wasting your time waiting for me. I don't know if I will return to reality. Maybe, just maybe, I would come to see you, but only in the darkness of the night. I thank you for caring for me, I do care for you, but I can't say I love you. As I have said, I do not know what the meaning of love is. Maybe one day, you can show me, what love is, and maybe, I will return those feelings. But for now, it's good-bye. This flower is a really special and rare flower in Makai, I hope this will make up for all the sorrow you've been through waiting for me.  
  
From The Lonely Wolf: Hiei.'  
  
Keiko felt a single tear run down her cheek, and as she looked up out the window to try to calm herself, she thought she saw a black figure just disappear from one tree to another.  
  
"Hiei, please come back to me. I will help you, just don't leave me." She whispered as she looked out into the distant, holding the flower in her hand.  
  
Owari?  
  
=o=_________________________'o'___________________________=o=  
  
Sandra: I'm sorry if this isn't as good as the first! Please understand, I do good things when I'm bored! I don't know if I should continue! Well, just review! Please tell me if it was good! I hope people didn't use up too many boxes of Kleenex for this fanfic!  
  
REVIEW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS!  
  
But for now, good-bye! Adios! See ya! Sayonara! 


End file.
